rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Martini's Drag Race: Season 11
The tenth season of Martini's Drag Race 'was announced on August, 2019. With 15 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the eleventh season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics , a wig collection of Wigs & Grace and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Episodes Episode 1: "Legendary Childrens" Airdate: September 13, 2019 * Guest Judge: Khonarh and Lana Del Rey * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with legendary past season queens. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Charlotte Vonse * Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 1 hour of designing time. * Main Challenge: The queens must create a look with materials that were used by a past season legendary queen. * Main Challenge Winner: Rose Mavokely * Bottom Two: Dahlia Warrior and Milan Musine * Lip-Sync Song: 'Doin' Time' by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Dahlia Warrior Entrance Order Legendary Queens Episode 2: "Live In A Angel Voice" Airdate: September 14, 2019 * Guest Judge: Kim Petras * Mini-Challenge: Celebrity Photobomb. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Scarlet Shine and Tigresa * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: The queens are gonna need to write they own verses and sing live in front of an audience to a Kim Petras song in 2 teams. * Main Challenge Winner: Aria McQueen * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Bottom Two: Amanet Vanity and Mercedes O'Lau * Lip-Sync Song: 'Do Me' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Amanet Vanity Episode 3: "Diva Worship" Airdate: September 15, 2019 * Guest Judge: Ariana Grande * Mini-Challenge: Seduce Your Way Into a Seduction Concert * Mini-Challenge Winners: Karina Light and Mercedes O'Lau * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: The queens are gonna need to perform in a Diva Evangelistical Talk Show. * Main Challenge Winners: Aria McQueen and Karina Light * Runway Theme: Wings On The Runway * Bottom Four: Charlotte Vonse, Margaret O'Joh, Mercedes O'Lau and The Emerald * Lip-Sync Song: 'Focus' by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Margaret O'Joh and The Emerald Episode 4: "The Dark Ball" Airdate: September 17, 2019 * Guest Judge: Zendaya * Mini-Challenge: Create your most scary mug in 10 minutes. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Milan Musine * Main Challenge: The queens are gonna need to showcase and create 3 looks for The Dark Ball. * Main Challenge Winner: Rose Mavokely * Runway Themes: Gloomy in Black, Death Becomes Her and Monster Eleganza. * Bottom Two: Aria McQueen and Kida Tana * Lip-Sync Song: 'I Got You' by Bebe Rexha * Eliminated: Kida Tana Episode 5: "School Stereotypes" Airdate: September 18, 2019 * Guest Judge: Charli XCX * Mini-Challenge: '''Make a wig inspired by the LGBT Flag. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Galantis Atlantis * Mini-Challenge Prize: Asign the musical characters. * Main Challenge: The queens are gonna need to perform in a musical in different types of school stereotypes. * Main Challenge Winner: Charlotte Vonse * Runway Theme: Boots The House Down * Bottom Two: Karina Light and Scarlet Shine * Lip-Sync Song: 'Lipgloss' by Charli XCX ft. Cupcakke * Eliminated: Scarlet Shine Episode 6: "Gays Of Thrones" Airdate: September 19, 2019 * Guest Judge: Sophie Turner * Mini-Challenge: '''Host your own cooking mini show in quick drag. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Rose Mavokely * Main Challenge: Act in a parody of the serie Game Of Thrones * Mini-Challenge Prize: Asign the characters for the main challenge. * Main Challenge Winner: Charlotte Vonse * Runway Theme: Big, Bold and Beautiful * Bottom Two: Karina Light and Tigresa * Lip-Sync Song: 'Wheels On The Bus' by Melanie Martinez * Eliminated: Karina Light Episode 7: "Gays Of Thrones" Airdate: September 20, 2019 * Guest Judge: Diana Ross * Mini-Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Aria McQueen * Main Challenge: Snatch Game. * Main Challenge Winner: Mercedes O'Lau * Runway Theme: Red Carpet Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Aria McQueen vs Milan Musine * Lip-Sync Song: 'Woman Like Me' by Little Mix * Eliminated: Milan Musine Episode 8: "The Demi Lovato Roast" Airdate: September 21, 2019 * Guest Judge: Demi Lovato * Mini-Challenge: '''Eat a bar of chocolat the most fast you can. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Charlotte Vonse * Main Challenge: The Demi Lovato Roast. * Main Challenge Winner: Tigresa * Runway Theme: Marihuana Realness * Bottom Two: Aria McQueen vs Galantis Atlantis * Lip-Sync Song: 'Woman Like Me' by Little Mix * Eliminated: Aria McQueen Episode 9: "Kings Can Reign Queens" Airdate: September 22, 2019 * Guest Judge: Landon Cider * Mini-Challenge: '''Create a glitter beard. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Galantis Atlantis * Main Challenge: The queen must transform themselves into drag kings and transform womans too. * Main Challenge Winner: Tigresa * Runway Theme: Marihuana Realness * Bottom Two: Bahar Handal vs Tigresa * Lip-Sync Song: 'Runaway' by Galantis * Eliminated: Tigresa Episode 10: "10 Queens or 60 Queens" Airdate: September 23, 2019 * Guest Judge: Art Arya and Pangina Heals * Mini-Challenge: '''Create a catsuit * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Mercedes O'Lau * Main Challenge: Create an 10 year old drag look and a 60 year old drag look. * Main Challenge Winners: Galantis Atlantis and Mercedes O'Lau * Bottom Two: Bahar Handal and Rose Mavokely * Lip-Sync Song: 'Mo Bounce' by Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: Bahar Handal Episode 11: "Top 4 Everywhere'' Airdate: September 24, 2019 * Main Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, Queens Everywhere. * Runway Theme: Final 4 Eleganza Extravaganza * Top 3: Charlotte Vonse, Galantis Atlantis and Mercedes O'Lau * Eliminated: Rose Mavokely Episode 12: "The Grand Finale" Airdate: September 25, 2019 * Winner Of Martini's Drag Race Season 10: Charlotte Vonse * Runners-Up: Galantis Atlantis and Mercedes O'Lau * Miss Congeniality: Bahar Handal